Vazul Végvári
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%A9gv%C3%A1ri_Vazul Vazul Végvári, originally named László Végvári (Székesfehérvár, 2 September 1929 - Esztergom, 13 September 2011), a Franciscan monk, a revolutionary priest of 1956, Scout leader, writer, poet. Vazul Végvári was born on September 2, 1929 in Székesfehérvár. His parents were Imre and Ketskés Margit. Between 1943 and 1945 he was a pupil of the Miklós Zrínyi Walking School of Pécs in Pécs. At the end of World War II he was a prisoner of war for eight months, one of the youngest. In 1947, he graduated in Buda at the Toldy Ferenc Secondary School, in 1947-48 he was a student at Lónyai Street Commercial College. 1953-56 prefect-educator at the Franciscan Flemish Grammar School in Esztergom, confessor, speaker, conductor, spiritual/cultural program organizer, student piano director. In 1956 he started walking from Esztergom to Budapest on the news of the revolution. "In 1956 the events took place very quickly and the impressions were very intense and strong. When the Chief of Staff heard that the revolution broke out in Budapest, they listened very unbelievingly to this in the regular meeting room. He looked around and pointed to me and said, "Slaughtering, I forbid you in the name of obedience so you do not dare to move. He knows me as a teacher of history, and as a boss at the moment I knew I was going to go. I was out at the door at 6 o'clock in the morning and at 3 pm at the border of Budapest. I went faster than the soldier who heard the trumpet word. Finally, I came to Budapest with a bloody foot, a stop that was in Pilisvörösvár, where I wanted to visit a former military student, briefly, to find out about the situation in Budapest. After all, they lived nearer. "Mindszenty is looking for József in the castle, but he can not find and avoid each other. "... the Imre Nagy radio message had urged me to go to Mindszenty once again because I was not able to meet him for the first time, because a new telegram came from the Pope to Joseph Mindszenty and the Hungarian people. I thought it was more important for the newspaper to get it and bring it to me than to have a few words with the Cardinal. Then I went back to find him, but at that time, he was taken to the US embassy. So I got back to the editorial where there was nothing but a glass ink that spilled on my coat and a Jewish girl was my partner and we wrote about the revolution. " On the day of dead ... In Budapest, rightly called the Pearl of the Danube, the streets were dark in many places. But there is a glittering flame on here, even in the squares, in the windows and in the shattered glasses of the showrooms ... There is a dead night: heroes, martyrs' evening. Remember! What aching and lively it is this remembrance - not long ago. I stop before the freshly buried tombs, capped, tearfully. And while the triumphant national flag, in the houses of houses torn down by the tanks of the tanks, the black cloud of remembrance is swirling, I greet tomorrow with painful pride. In His grave, beautiful flowers spring up; the roses of freedom. And now, on the day of dead heroes, we are pissing on them, remembering our blessed and thankful Hungarian heart, to infuse the reflection of light and warmth of the remembrance, and the light of the New Year's Eve. Published in University Youth on November 3, 1956 without anonymity. In October-November 1956, the warlords of the warriors were commander and field clergymen of the military units of the workers and students in defense of the historic Buda Castle until they were defeated by the Soviet forces on November 7. In the following days, Soviet units were captured twice. However, in one case, they could not identify it, although the detectives of the Hungarian state security bodies were disguised as policemen. He was taken from the prison of ÁVH in Győr at the Soviet airport in Székesfehérvár with several captured prisoners of war. (Thanks to the re-enrolled Franciscan dress and the red cross-emblem wearing a white coat, they finally managed to get rid of it in adventurous conditions. Through the re-installed minefields, Austria passed through the patriotic soldiers of the border guards.) From the Franciscan monastery of Vienna to the spiritual and social cared for; then he became a founding pastor-general of Vienna at the Altkettenhof (Schwechat) College, in the winter of 1956 and in the spring of '57 he was dealing with families, students and many intellectual refugees. He helped re-start, progress. He has received many scholarships for European and overseas universities. - In addition to the spiritual and social service, he participated in the activities of revolutionary emigration, as a delegate at the formation of the Revolutionary Council in Strasbourg. Afterwards the camouflaged agents of the "outbound" secret service attempted to deny and cheat, but unsuccessfully. In July 1957 he joined the Hungarian Franciscan community in the USA. In 1957-58 he studied language and sociology in Washington. Involved in the work of the Hungarian Foreign Scouts Association; for decades in its central management, in a different position and as a commander of the troops. On September 2, 1957, he was elected as Co-Chair of the Hungarian Freedom Fighting Federation, and then became President of the US National Organization. He was involved in many activities in the United States, including working for Cardinal József Mindszenty In 1978, before the Carter government returned the Holy Crown to Hungary, he was invited as a consultant to the White House in Washington. Later he became an adviser to town planning, ethnic and asylum counseling for a quarter of Detroit, and he was also chairman of the Planning Committee. As in the 1956 Revolution, the former commander of the Liberation War groups organized by the Buda Castle district was awarded the title "For home and freedom" by the President of the Republic of Hungary on October 23, 1991. He returned to Hungary in April 1997. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians